The Standards Set in Stone
by U.S.Kitty
Summary: GermanyxFemAmerica. Amelia F. Jones a.k.a. America recently found a new friend in the form of a stray cat. Ludwig Beilschmidt a.k.a. Germany recently turned into a cat on the busy streets of Manhattan. Now just let me explain this whole situation.


**The Standards Set in Stone **

_**USKitty **_

_**March 8, 2014**_

**Words: 2,275**

**Chapter #1: _Not Yet in Need of Your Assistance_**

Hallo. I am Germany. I seem to have gotten myself into some unfortunate situation in foreign land. It has become quite a problem, I've been this way for a full 34 hours and I've missed the meeting, being the reason I was in America anyways. How I have become this way I have no way. Was this all a trick? Had America planned this? No that couldn't be. He couldn't pull something like this off could he?

I shook my head the fur on the side of my face getting displaced. GOTT VERDAMMT! I instantly sat up straight, licked my paw and brought it over my face trying to smooth out the fur to make it look neat and put it back into its proper place. I've got to stop doing that. Any aggressive movement like that messes up my hair or should I say fur? I thought having just a head of hair to slick back and deal with was enough to deal with it but a whole body full to groom was to much.

My ears twitched, my new found hearing picking up things from the street over. It was dark and the alley I was in smelled of rotten garbage and cigarettes. I heard another noise, a constant thumping, heavy, probably a human. A little voice in the back of my head told me to hide behind the trashcan, giving me little but some cover from the approaching human. I was about to obey the little voice and my head and do what it instructed me to until I saw who it was approaching and walking down the street.

What was she doing roaming the streets at this time of night? Well that was the question in mind till I noticed the bag she was carelessly swinging around in one hand. Apparently the blond felt my intense staring because she saw me and changed her course towards the alleyway I was in. Fear pricked my body and I felt fur stick up at the thought of the blond coming any closer. What was with me? I haven't had any fear of her since WWII and now its paralyzing me to the spot. It must be this weak body, it must be its instincts to run and not look back because at the moment that is all I wanted to do. But instead I ignored its commands and sat with my head up high tail around my paws and awaited the man coming my way. My body shook with fear but I commanded it to stay as I was. The girl wasn't even two yards away when I looked up from the ground my eyes meeting sky blue. As nice as they were to look at they just sent more fear into my body. I instantly moved my eyes down to a different part of her body...She had nice boots.

The alley was quiet for a few minutes and I risked a glance up to catch a glance at the blonds face. She had a hand on her chin and seemed to think about something before quickly reaching into her bag and pulling something out. I fought with my body who wanted to flee at the sudden noise of the bag and movement.

He pulled out a package of beef jerky opened it and put it out on the cold pavement about a foot away from me, not forcing it but offering it. " You hungry little man?" she asked in a cooing voice.

My nose twitched smelling the jerky and my stomach grumbled at the sight of food. Ignoring the pet name she used and the voice in the back of my head. I don't know if she was responsible for how I've come to have this form but I forced my jittering body down to bring the food into my mouth and after that first bite devoured the small strip of dried meat. Now wanting more but not wanting to seem like it I sat up straight. I have my pride. I will not behave as a starving animal even if I am one at this moment. I have control. Licking the crumbs off my face I sat there. Not doing anything, just staring straight ahead past her. If there was a position of attention for a cat there it would be this one. Paws in front, back straight, head front and forward, tail closely wrapped around front, tails straight and in natural position, and keeping bearing. It wasn't so hard to keep bearing in this body. Its not very expressive.

Well it was apparently expressive enough cause she looked down at me giving a small sad smile. I was puzzled. Why that face? What did she have that made her look so lost? Reaching a hand out towards me I tried not to flinch but failed. She seem to expect it because she only halted her advance for a second before continuing on. Before giving an awkward pat in between my ears. " You know, " she started as she continued to lightly pet my head and looked down at me, " pride is a sin, I guess that makes us both sinners doesn't it? "

I pushed up against her hand to get a better view of her face. Was this the same person who stuffed their face with hamburgers and gave obnoxious outbursts about how she would 'be the hero' and save the world?

Well apparently it was because in that instant that look of being lost and broken was washed off her face and was replaced with her usual bright smile and she then in one move slipped the bag further down her arm and slid an arm around my middle and pulled me tight against her chest. I almost clawed her face off and I know I left several deep scratches on her arm trying to escape. I panicked I really didn't want to be carried and this body and the instincts that were installed into it didn't want to be either.

I stopped after a few minutes seeing that it was futile to fight against her. I was about to just give up and wait for this little ride to be over when I slumped back. Something soft was now flush against my back and all I wanted to do was lean back more into them and just- My whole body froze. My fur froze on end and I glanced back. Staring back at me were two gigantic mounds hanging off of her chest. Two very soft cuddly- I cut the voice in the back of my head off. I didn't need these thoughts! If I could blush I'm sure my face would be as red as a tomato. My eyes I'm sure grew in size and my jaw fell open on its own and a small ' oh mein gott ' came out. I-I was cuddling into her chest! And every step I could feel them move against my back. It was comfortable before but now I just felt myself tense up at every movement because it resulted in her...er chest to move to. Apparently she heard my small meow because she pushed me further against her and looked down at my face. My eyes I'm sure were filled with terror of this whole situation but she only looked back up and said in a chirpy tone, " We're almost there!" She practically sang it and the idea of home must of only made her happier because her steps became more enthusiastic and she was soon skipping. The whole trip was torture. Her chest and me bounced together with every hop, jump, and skip.

The blonde stopped walking about 3 minutes later and we were now on the outskirts of town and my pleas were finally heard because as she stopped her chest that I was so deeply bound to by her arm gave one last jiggle as she came to a stop at a house with a yard filed with maple and pine trees. My mind was in an uproar at the mess. How could she leave her yard in this state without going crazy? Is what I thought before I remembered whose chest I was being held to. Oh. Right that would make sense. I only feared what the inside of the house would look like. Oh Gott. It couldn't be any worse then Italys could it?

The blonde pushed the door open and it gave a small squeak. Apparently her hinges needed to be oiled too. It was dark and even with these new eyes I could barley make anything out. Well I could at least see what looked to be the outline of a couch in the dark 'till she turned suddenly turned the lights on without warning and nearly blinded me.

" WE"RE HOME MY FRIEND! " Was the yell before she threw me, still blind and disorientated onto a nearby couch before shutting the front door. Regaining my sight before the use of my legs which must of froze up during that horrid trip. I looked around taking in the room. It was surprisingly clean. The cream colored walls were covered with nicely framed old pictures and newspaper clippings. Several deer heads were also hung upon the wall as trophies with impressive racks adorned on their head. A buffalo was also sighted before I was picked back up and was pressed flush up against her chest again. Was this torture ever going to end? It was only a few seconds before I was dropped to the ground again.

She looked down at me pushing her blonde hair behind her ear and sliding her glasses up back onto their rightful place on the bridge of her nose. " I'll be right back okay buddy? Stay here."

Obeying her request as I was in her house I sat at what I will call ' cat attention position '. I waited for her return as I looked around her kitchen. Neat, more than I expected, but there was still a few crumbs here and there that would needed to be cleaned.

My ears twitched before going back into attention hearing foot steps coming back this way. I looked up at her as she entered the kitchen now in sweats and a tank top and I knew if I had the ability to blush again my face would be heated up and bright red. She also brought out two food bowls labeled ' HERO '.

Did she have a pet before? She must have caught and understood my questioning gaze because she looked straight at me before walking over to the fridge and speaking.

" Yeah I know your name isn't Hero, but I used to have a friend who was. He died of old age a year or two ago. He stuck with me threw a lot. Was a real friend you know?" I heard sadness in her voice but I didn't see a hint of it on her face.

She pulled out a pack of ground beef and started making patties. Her obsession with burgers. I'm guessing this is what she has for dinner every night? I sat my blue eyes observing her as she seasoned and shaped the patties before walking out to the back patio where she ignited a grill. What was I supposed to do? I saw a little bed in the corner I'm guessing which was used by this cat ' Hero ' before me. She layed it out for me? I settled into it ignoring the voice in my head yelling at me to clean up the hair that was already on the bed but I ignored it. It felt so nice to finally be able to lay down and curl up after more than a day and a half of living on the streets. I felt the knots in my body loosen and untie as a sunk more into the cushion.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up there was a burger and a bowl of milk in front of me. I looked over to the sound of someone chewing and saw the blonde female sitting at the wooden table in the corner of the room burger in hand scrolling threw stuff on her laptop. She must have just placed the burger there because it was still warm wen he bit into it.

Feeling full after eating a whole burger and about a cup of milk in this body I felt sloshy and tired. I was about to teeter back to the little kiddy bed in the corner when I was swept up, for the third time today and carried. To tired to even care at the moment I just let caution to wind and leaned into her chest and appreciated how much of a big soft jelly filled pillow it felt like. I was almost asleep again when we entered a room and was pulled onto the bed with her as she turned on the TV then positioned herself comfortably among the pillow before picking me up and dragging me towards her. As full as I was I almost threw up on her. I was placed by her stomach and curled up towards the warmth of her body, not caring as I felt sleep wash over me and my eyes drift close as the sound of the TV buzzed in the background and the warmth of another body lulled me to sleep.

**I know i havent updated my other story in like a month and i dont know when i will but i felt like an overwhelming urge to write this. I thought it was hilarious. And this will be a AmericaxGermany fanciction. You know more so after Germany isn't a cat anymore but he will be for quite a while. And i dont know who to blame on Germany turning into a cat. Probably England, he seems like a good person to blame for this. Then Germany can like bash England face into the wall.**

**Give me your opinion on this crap man.**


End file.
